


A New Chapter

by Alvinola



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared Padalecki, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jensen Ackles, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alvinola/pseuds/Alvinola
Summary: When Jensen and Jared fly to Mexico for a romantic getaway, they come to realize that they are ready for a big change.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 17
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

Jensen looks up from the papers he’s grading, when someone knocks on his open door. “Hey,” he greets Felicia, as she steps into his class room.

“Hey, yourself,” she replies, and leans casually against the doorframe. “Ty and I are heading over to Mimi’s for a _pre-weekend drink_. Wanna join us?”

Taking off his glasses, Jensen waves a hand at the pile of papers scattered on his desk. “I can’t. Jared is taking me to Mexico for the weekend and I’m not done grading these.” He glances at his wristwatch and purses his lips. “I’m already running late.”

“Mexico, eh? I guess having a mate who’s a _billionaire_ is a pretty sweet deal,” she grins.

Jensen points a finger at her. “That’s _not_ why I love him,” he clarifies, but then smirks. “But it does have its perks.”

Laughing, Felicia pushes off the doorframe. “Alright, alright. Stop bragging.” She rolls her eyes in fake annoyance. They both know that Jensen is anything _but_ braggy about his lifestyle. While Jared is into fancy cars and expensive things, Jensen still has the same car he’s had since before he met his mate, and the watch he’s wearing is a cheap one he was given by his dad on his 21st birthday. Besides, even though Jared keeps telling him that he doesn’t have to work anymore, Jensen insists. He loves his job, and he loves earning his own money. People keep telling him that he’s way too independent for an Omega, but he takes that more as a compliment than an insult.

“I guess I’ll see you next week, then? That is, if Jared doesn’t decide to buy you an island and make you king of it before then…” Felicia winks.

“I don’t think _that’s_ gonna happen,” Jensen laughs. “See you on Monday, Felicia.”

An hour later, Jensen pulls up in front of their home. The large two-story building, which has its own gym, movie theater, basketball court and wine cellar, looks more like a mansion than just a simple house, and Jensen sometimes misses the intimacy and coziness of a smaller home. However, Jared loves it and, to Jensen, home is where Jared is. If his mate wants to live in a manor that comes with its personal chef, gardener and butler, then so be it.

“Jay, I’m home,” he calls out when he enters the foyer. He puts his briefcase down on the massive mahogany table in the middle of the room and looks down the hallway to his left. “Jared?”

“Jen, where have you _been_?”

Turning around, Jensen looks up the wide staircase that leads to the second floor. Jared, dressed in white linen pants and a summery Armani shirt, jogs down the stairs. He’s carrying two iPads and a laptop, and a charger is dangling from his arm.

Chuckling, Jensen looks at him. “What are you doing?”

“What does it _look_ like I’m doing? I’m packing! I forgot that I gave Misha the weekend off, which means I have to do it myself,” Jared grunts, and dumps everything on the table next to his Omega's bag.

Jensen raises his eyebrows at the pile of electronic devices. “Do you really need all this stuff? I thought this was going to be a work-free trip?”

“It is,” Jared assures. “It’s just… We’re _this_ close to signing a contract with a very important client and I can’t risk to miss anything.”

“Right,” Jensen says, and even he can hear the bitterness in his voice.

Jared, who seems to sense his Omega’s displeasure, steps closer and puts his large hands on Jensen’s hips. “I promise I won’t do any work unless it’s absolutely necessary. I’ll only step in if things aren’t going according to plan, okay?”

Sighing, Jensen stops sulking and leans against his Alpha’s chest. He shouldn’t make Jared feel bad. He’s worked hard to get where he is now and all he wants is to make sure his company remains as successful as it is now.

“It’s fine,” Jensen says. “As long as there’s enough time for just the two of us. I’ve been looking forward to spending some quality time with you.”

Something in Jared’s eyes instantly sparks to life. He slides his hands from Jensen’s hips up his back, and pulls him closer. “Oh, don’t worry about that. We’re going to have _a lot_ of fun.”

Jensen moans when Jared ducks his head and begins to suck on the soft spot below his ear. His knees grow weak and he has to cling to his Alpha’s arms to keep them from buckling. “Jay…” he breathes. “ _Now_? I though we’re in a hurry…”

Jared smirks and his breath tickles Jensen’s hair. It makes him shiver. “Good thing about owning a private jet? The plane won’t leave without us…” he mutters, as he drags his Omega up the stairs and into their bedroom.

When they board the plane two hours later, the sun has already set. Jensen plops down in one of the large leather seats and closes his eyes. This weekend trip is exactly what he needs after a crazy week at work. There was a lice outbreak in his class and things were pretty messy for a while. Not to mention that he had to clean _everything_ from top to bottom.

A hand squeezes his thigh and he cracks his eyes back open with a tired smile. He would recognize that grip everywhere.

Jared is holding two glasses of champagne and hands one over to his mate. “To us,” he smiles, and leans in to kiss Jensen.

They spend the next two hours just catching up. Jared always has to spend a lot of time at the office, is stuck in meetings or on business trips all over the country, which means they don’t see each other as often as they would like.

After telling him the story of how one of his students smuggled a lizard to school in his backpack, Jensen gets up to use the restroom. His head swims when he’s upright, and Jared reaches out to steady him. “Whoa, easy,” he chuckles, and pulls his Omega in his lap. “You okay?”

Jensen pinches the bridge of his nose and glances at the almost empty bottle of champagne on the table. His own glass is empty, and he knows for a fact that Jared didn’t have more than one himself. He punches his Alpha’s shoulder playfully. “You’re trying to get me drunk!”

“Me? I would never,” Jared gasps, but there’s a playful smirk on his lips that gives him away.

Jensen rolls his eyes. “Liar.” He presses a fist to his mouth and stifles a burp. “Scuse me.”

Jared’s smirk turns into a little frown. He rubs a hand up and down his mate’s back. “You’re not feeling sick, are you?”

Jensen suppresses another belch, but shakes his head. “No, it’s just all the bubbles in the champagne,” he explains and presses a hand against his stomach. He can feel them burble in his gut, which is one of the reasons he doesn’t love champagne.

Reaching for the buttons, Jared slightly reclines his seat and adjusts his position a bit, so Jensen can lean more comfortably against him. In his tipsy state, Jensen just smiles drunkenly and slumps against Jared’s chest.

On the verge of nodding off, Jensen feels his mate gently kiss the corner of his mouth. He hums happily when Jared pulls him closer, and doesn’t protest when his Alpha lays his large hand on his burbling belly.

They arrive at the luxurious hotel three hours later. By then, Jensen is mostly sober again and starving. After checking in and checking out their more than spacious presidential suite, Jared orders room service and they have a late dinner on their patio, overlooking the ocean.

The next day, Jared goes to the gym for an hour while Jensen sleeps in. When he wakes up, breakfast in bed is waiting for him and his freshly showered Alpha feeds him grapes and pancakes. The rest of the day is spent by their private pool. Their personal butler checks in with them a couple of times, serving drinks and snacks.

In the evening, Jared surprises his Omega with a romantic dinner right by the beach. A path with candles leads the way to the small table, right by the water’s edge, and rose pedals are strewn all over the tablecloth. A woman is playing the violin a few feet away and an elegantly dressed waiter hands them their menus.

After they order, Jensen leans over and gives his mate a kiss. Despite his time-consuming job, Jared always makes sure to show him how much he appreciates him, and Jensen loves him for that. He doesn’t need expensive jewelry and clothes; all he needs is time with the love of his life.

After dinner, Jensen leans back in his chair with a huff. “God, I can’t eat another bite,” he groans, and drops a hand to his belly. Looking down, he winces at the obvious swell underneath his white dress shirt.

Jared smirks at him over the rim of his wine glass and wiggles his eyebrows. “What about dessert?”

“I know you’re not talking about _actual_ dessert,” Jensen replies, and grimaces when his full stomach cramps a bit. As much as he would enjoy making love to his mate, there’s no way he’s up for it.

Jared seems to come to the same realization and sets down his wine glass. He smiles softly. “Let’s head back to our room so you can lie down.”

They slowly walk back to their suite. Jared keeps one hand on the small of his Omega’s back, while Jensen tries his best not to groan out loud whenever his stomach twinges painfully. He can’t wait to get out of his tight pants and stretch out on the large bed.

“Almost there,” Jared says, when they’re riding the elevator up to the top floor of the five-star hotel. The shaking motion of the elevator makes Jensen feel vaguely sick and he lets out a quiet moan.

Noticing his mate’s distress, Jared growls quietly in the back of his throat and he pulls Jensen closer. “It’s okay,” he murmurs, and kisses the top of Jensen’s head.

“I shouldn’t have eaten this much,” Jensen admits.

Jared chuckles. “Probably not, but the steak did taste amazing.”

“Ugh, _please_ don’t talk about food right now,” Jensen whines and rubs a hand over his swollen stomach. Just the thought of everything that’s crammed up inside of him makes him want to puke.

The first thing Jensen does when the door falls shut behind them is unbuckle his belt and undo his pants. He lets out a thankful moan when the uncomfortable pressure eases and he plops down on the edge of the bed with a huff. Leaning back on his arms, he looks at his belly and grimaces. With his body angled like that, his middle looks even _more_ distended. It’s not a good look.

As if reading his thoughts, Jared smiles at him. “You look great,” he says, as he’s hanging up his suit jacket.

Jensen snorts. “Yeah, _right_. I look like I swallowed a watermelon. _Whole_.”

Walking over to the bed, Jared pushes into the space between Jensen’s spread legs and leans over him with his hands braced on either side of his body. “You look great,” he repeats quietly and leans forward to kiss him.

Jensen is so focused on his Alpha’s lips on his own, that he almost doesn’t notice Jared push up his shirt. He shivers when calloused fingers dance over the oversensitive skin of his stretched stomach, and he arches into the touch. It feels nice.

Even though there’s no way Jensen is up for sex at the moment, Jared slowly undresses them both and runs his hands all over his mate’s body. His hands keep straying back to Jensen’s belly, and when he brushes his lips lightly over the swell, Jensen chuckles. “Don’t tell me this is turning you on.”

“Hey, don’t judge me,” Jared grins. “I can’t help it. You just look so amazing.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Jensen sighs, and then winces when his stomach spasms again. This might turn on his Alpha, but Jensen isn’t feeling all that great right now. He shifts a little and lets out a quiet belch. “Jay, can we please just lie down? I promise I'll be up for whatever you want tomorrow.”

Jared looks up, worry evident in his hazel eyes. “You okay?”

“Do I _look_ okay?” Jensen snorts, and gives his stomach a pointed look. “I feel like I’m about to explode. I don’t think I’ve ever been this full in my entire life.”

His Alpha’s protective side resurfaces and Jared gently maneuvers their bodies around, until Jensen is lying on his side with his mate pressed up against him from behind. “Tell me where it hurts,” he whispers, as he slides his hand from Jensen’s hip to his belly.

“All over,” Jensen whines.

With just the tiniest bit of pressure, Jared begins to rub his tight belly. It hurts at first, but the more his Alpha massages away the cramps, the better it feels. He’s is just about to fall asleep, when Jared nuzzles his neck and whispers in his ear. “I want to have a baby with you.”

Jensen freezes. They had talked about his before, of course. But, until now, they both agreed that they aren't ready for kids. With Jared always gone and Jensen busy at the school, it just hadn't seemed the right time, until now, apparently.

“Jen?”

“I heard you,” he replies, voice sharper than intended.

“And, what do you say?”

Rolling over, Jensen turns to face his mate. His stomach gurgles in protest, but he ignores it. “Jay, we talked about this. We're not ready to have a kid. You're on a business trip almost every other week, and the school year just started. It just isn't the right time.”

An expression of sadness passes over Jared’s face. “Is there ever going to be a right time?” He glances down at Jensen’s distended stomach and moves his hand over the swell. “Seeing you like this… It makes me want to have our baby in there.”

Jensen swallows. “You’re serious about this.”

His Alpha nods. “Yes, I am.”

A million thoughts are racing through his mind but, in the end, things narrow down to Jared cupping his belly with a wistful look in his eyes. It’s not like Jensen doesn’t _want_ kids with Jared. It’s just that he doesn’t want them to start a family when they’re not ready. However, his mate may have a point. Is there ever going to be a right time for it? He blows out a breath. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Jared repeats, sounding hopeful.

“Yes; _okay_. As in, let’s try for a baby.”

A grin splits Jared’s face and he pulls Jensen into a tight hug.

Groaning, Jensen tries to free himself of his Alpha’s crushing embrace. “Jared, lemme go,” he grunts. “I know you want there to be a baby in my belly, but right now I’m stuffed to the brim with food, and if you don’t let go in the next two seconds, I’m going to puke.”

Jared immediately releases his Omega. “Sorry,” he apologizes sheepishly. “Come on, roll over again.”

Turning over to face away from Jared, Jensen allows his mate to continue rubbing his belly. Looking down, he watches Jared’s large hand wander over his swollen stomach. The thought of having a baby grow in there is both exciting and terrifying at the same time.

“Relax,” Jared murmurs. “I can hear you think.”

With a huff, Jensen forces his brain to shut up. Instead, he focuses on the aching fullness in his belly and counts every cramp until he falls asleep.

When Jensen wakes up the next morning, he’s surprised to find Jared still asleep next to him. As quietly as possible, he slips out of bed and tiptoes to the bathroom. After peeing and brushing his teeth, he catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Turning sideways, he looks at his profile and purses his lips. His stomach is still noticeably bloated, but it’s not as bad as it was the night before.

Running a hand over the swell, he wonders what having a squirming baby in there is going to feel like. After a moment’s hesitation, he pushes his belly as far out as he can. He frowns at his reflection, not sure if he likes what he sees.

“What are you doing?”

Startled, Jensen spins around. He blushes slightly when he sees Jared standing in the door frame, an amused smirk on his lips.

“Nothing,” Jensen mumbles, looking down.

Jared pads into the bathroom and wraps his arms around his Omega from behind. He places both hands on his mate’s middle and hooks his chin over Jensen’s shoulder. “How’s your stomach? Feeling better?”

“Uh, yeah, it’s fine,” Jensen replies. Warmth from Jared’s palms is seeping into his skin and he puts his own hands over them. “Are we really doing this? Are we really going to have a baby?”

Chuckling, his Alpha begins to nibble on the soft skin where his shoulder meets his throat. “If that’s what you want as well, then yes.”

“I don’t know if I’m ready, Jay. What if we mess this up?” He wonders, biting his lip. He wants to give his mate what he desires, but at the same time he's scared. Having a child is a huge commitment and responsibility.

Jared tightens his arms around him. “We’re not going to mess up anything. You’re great with the kids in your class, and I know you’re going to be an amazing parent. It’s in your blood. Besides, you’re going to look super cute with a baby bump.”

Jensen snorts, but his mate’s reassuring words do make him feel better. Leaning back against Jared’s chest, he nods. “Okay, this is it then. We’re starting a family. I’ll stop taking my suppressants and we can start trying to get pregnant when my next heat cycle rolls around. It might take a few months, though. I’ve been on suppressants all my life.”

Jared kisses his temple. “We’ll give your body as much time to adjust as it needs. We’re in no hurry. We’re ready when your body is.”

"Okay," Jensen nods. He turns around in his Alpha's embrace and looks up. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Jared replies, and leans down to tenderly kiss his mate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't manage to put everything I've wanted into this chapter, so there's going to be a third one! :)

Jensen’s first heat without suppressants is a complete nightmare. Despite his Alpha’s presence and constant touches, he’s in agony. His skin is burning up, he’s sweating like crazy and it feels like he’s being torn apart from the inside. When the excruciating sensation passes after a few days, he’s completely exhausted and barely able to stay awake for longer and a few hours.

The second one is less horrible, but still unpleasant.

All in all, it takes three cycles for Jensen’s body to get used to not having suppressants in its system. After that, he’s finally able to enjoy having Jared touch and lick every part of him.

Two months later, Jared has to leave for Europa for work. He’s anxious, because he doesn’t want to leave his mate alone, especially not when he’s about to go into heat. But Jensen promises him that he’ll be fine. His cycles are always on time, which means Jared is only going to miss two days, and Jensen can make it through 48 hours on his own.

After much back and forth, Jared has to admit that he cannot postpone the important meeting in London. He leaves reluctantly, but not before he asks Jim Beaver, their personal physician, to temporarily move into the guest house—just to be on the safe side in case Jensen needs anything.

Jensen looks up when he hears Jared’s car pull up in their driveway two weeks after he left. Tossing the book he was reading onto the coffee table, he quickly gets off the couch and walks to the front door. He gets there just as Misha pushes the door open and enters with Jared’s luggage. Biting his lip, Jensen waits for his mate to appear.

Jared walks through the open door a few seconds later. He looks tired, but when he sees Jensen, his expression immediately brightens. “Jen, you look great,” he smiles. “Heat being manageable so far?”

“I didn’t go into heat.”

The relief on his Alpha’s face morphs into concern. Jared steps closer, arms outstretched. “What do you—?” He stops abruptly, and his nose twitches. “Your scent. It’s different…” Suddenly, his eyes widen. “You’re pregnant.”

Jensen smiles at the look of awe on his mate’s face and he rubs a hand over his belly. “I found out three days ago.”

His Alpha almost knocks him off his feet when he pulls him into a crushing embrace. Stuck somewhere between a laugh and a wheeze, Jensen returns the hug.

“You have no idea how happy you’ve just made me,” Jared croaks, and it almost sounds like he’s crying. Jensen throws his head back and laughs when his tall, strong Alpha drops to one knee and starts talking to his stomach. “Hello, in there.”

Jensen cards his fingers through his mate’s long hair. “They can’t hear you yet.”

Jared’s head snaps up and he scrambles back to his feet. “ _They_?”

“Yes, _they_ ,” Jensen confirms with a chuckle. “It’s still early, but Jim’s pretty sure we’re having twins.”

If possible, Jared’s eyes widen even more and his mouth drops open. It seems to take him a minute to let the additional news sink in but, when they do, he throws his arms around his Omega again and promises to never ever let go of him again.

Six weeks later finds Jensen kneeling in the bathroom in the teacher’s lounge at school, with his head hanging over the toilet bowl. His stomach is churning and roiling, probably punishing him for the greasy breakfast burrito he’d craved in the morning. When his belly lurches, he leans forward and lets out a wet burp. He feels like crap.

“Jensen, are you okay?” a familiar voice calls through the locked door, and Jensen moans. It wasn’t a surprise when his colleagues took one look at him and immediately knew he’s expecting, because his scent isn’t just different to his mate. However, he had hoped he wouldn’t have to deal with anyone’s mother-henning. Having Jared hover over him all the time is enough.

“I’m fine,” he grunts, but his stomach betrays him by cramping up. With a gasp, he doubles over and vomits.

“Do you need anything?” Felicita calls from the other side of the door. “Water? Ginger ale? Something to eat?”

Reaching up, Jensen flushes the toilet and slowly climbs back to his feet. He wipes the back of his hand over his mouth and unlocks the door. Three pairs of eyes are staring at him. “I’m fine,” he repeats the unasked question and walks over to the sink to rinse out his mouth.

“Jensen, let us call Jared,” Cindy pleads, and Ty, who’s next to her, agrees with a nod.

Jensen sighs and says the first thing that comes to mind. “Jared is in an important business meeting and won’t be able to pick up his phone.”

Felicia raises her eyebrows at him, obviously seeing right through him. “Oh, really? I guess in that case I’m sure you don’t mind me calling his mailbox.” Before Jensen can stop her, she has her phone out and is dialing a number. “Jared, hey,” she says when the call goes through. Jensen gives her the stink eye.

Twenty minutes later, Jared bursts into the teacher’s lounge. He’s still wearing his expensive Tom Ford suit, and even though it had been a lie, it does look like he ran out on a meeting.

“Jen, hey. How are you feeling?” he asks, as he sits down on the sofa next to his mate. His hand automatically cradles Jensen’s belly.

Sighing, Jensen rubs his forehead. “I’m okay, really. It’s just morning sickness.”

Jared gently rubs his palm back and forth over his Omega’s abdomen. “You sure?”

“Yes, Jared, I’m sure,” he snaps. He didn’t mean to bite his mate’s head off, but the nausea, paired with the constant exhaustion and hormonal changes, are making him cranky. He exhales. “Sorry…”

Jared kisses his temple. “Don’t worry about it. Look, I talked to Felicia. She’s taking over your class for the rest of the week, and Jeff is taking care of things at the office. Let’s go home and just relax a bit. What do you say?”

Jensen wants to say no, because there are still a ton of things he needs to get done, but what Jared is saying just sounds too good. “Alright, fine,” he gives in, and lets his Alpha guide him outside to the parked Porsche.

“I think you’re showing.”

Cracking one eye open, Jensen squints down at his mate, who’s perched between his legs on the comfy lounge chair by the pool. Jared’s large palms are spread over Jensen’s naked belly.

“Jay, what you’re seeing isn’t a baby bump. I’m just horribly bloated,” Jensen laughs.

Jared rolls his eyes and bends down to brush his lips over the barely noticeable swell. “Don’t listen to him,” he tells their twins.

With a smirk, Jensen watches his mate stroke his stomach. As uncomfortable as the pregnancy is making him feel, seeing Jared coo at and talk to their unborn children is the most beautiful thing in the world and absolutely worth everything.

“I’ve been thinking,” Jared says. He pushes his sunglasses up and looks at his Omega. “Next week, you’ll be in your second trimester, which means the most critical phase is over.”

Jensen smirks. “ _Someone’s_ been reading the baby books.”

“Of course I’ve read them. At least _one_ of us should,” he replies, and fixes Jensen with a look that dares him to disagree.

Jensen shrugs. “Winging it is working out pretty well so far.”

“Oh, is it?” Jared snorts. “If you’d read the books, you’d know that drinking more water and eating fiber would help with the painful bloating you’re always complaining about.”

Jensen huffs, but doesn’t have a good answer to that. Jared is right, of course. He should invest some time in reading the books they’ve ordered. The thing is, everything he’s heard so far—especially about labor and delivery—is absolutely terrifying. He knows it’s unreasonable, but he keeps telling himself that, if he doesn’t read about it, it won’t be as bad.

“Hey, Jen, are you listening to me?”

Jensen blinks and looks back at his mate. “What?”

“The pregnancy announcement,” Jared says. “I was thinking about having my press people release an official statement next week and simultaneously have them post something on Instagram.”

“Is that really necessary?” Jensen whines.

Jared cups his belly. “It is, if you don’t want all of America to assume you’ve just gotten fat,” he smirks.

“Funny,” Jensen grunts. He knows his mate is right, though. People know who they are, mainly due to Jared’s name and success. Whenever they attend events, there are always photographers that take pictures and asks questions. Jensen can still remember how shocked he was when his photo appeared in a bunch of gossip magazines when he and Jared first started dating.

“Maybe we can do a little photoshoot to get some cute pictures of your tummy for the announcement, and I’ve also spoken to Misha about throwing a party to celebrate,” Jared suggests, prompting Jensen to grimace. While Jared feels comfortable in the spotlight, Jensen tries to avoid it as much as possible, and this seems like the complete opposite of avoiding it.

“Jay,” he sighs and pushes himself in a sitting position so he’s on eyelevel with his Alpha. “Isn’t that a bit too much?”

Jared’s face falls, and Jensen instantly feels guilty. Reaching out, he takes his mate’s hands in his own and squeezes. “Look, I know you’re exciting about the babies and want everyone to know, but they’re not even born yet. How about we hold off on the parties until the gender reveal? There’s still the company’s annual charity party next month.”

“You’re right,” Jared agrees. He looks a bit disappointed, and Jensen sighs.

“Let’s do that photoshoot.”

Jared beams at him. “Really?”

“Yes. You seem to really want that, so I agree,” Jensen replies, and smiles at the genuine excitement on Jared’s face.

The pictures turn out perfect. The photographer took a bunch of cliché ones, but also some more intimate ones. Jensen and Jared both agree that the photos in black and white, with just their hands on Jensen’s bare belly, are their favorites.

On the day they announce the pregnancy, Jensen feels nervous, and he doesn’t even know why. As soon as the news are out, the phone in the house is ringing almost constantly and Misha barely has time to do anything else than answer questions from various journalists. The next day, to no one’s surprise, their picture is on almost every gossip website in the country.

Jensen is twenty weeks pregnant when the charity dinner Jared’s company hosts every year rolls around. Even though he’s over the morning sickness for the most part, he feels nauseous when he wakes up that day. After drinking a glass of water, he heads to the kitchen, where their chef is already preparing breakfast.

“Where’s Jared?” he asks Misha, who’s critically eyeing the center pieces for tonight’s event.

“He went to the office about an hour ago,” he replies without looking up. Misha is, without a doubt, their most diligent and hardworking employee. Jensen’s not even sure if the man actually _sleeps_.

Rubbing a hand over his now clearly visible belly, Jensen shuffles over to the teakettle. His stomach still feels queasy and the smell of food isn’t making it better. He’s rummaging through a cupboard when a small hand touches his elbow.

“Let me, sweetheart,” Samantha, their in-house chef, says with a gentle smile. Jensen nods gratefully and sinks down on a chair.

The tea helps to settle his stomach, but he still feels off. After forcing down some plain toast and fruit, he goes back upstairs and crawls back into bed. He’s only halfway through the pregnancy, but finding a comfortable positing to sleep is already becoming a challenge. In the end, he settles down on his side with his arms and legs wrapped around his Alpha’s pillow. The familiar scent is soothing and helps him fall asleep.

Jensen startles awake when someone bursts into the room.

“Sorry,” Jared mutters distractedly, and heads straight for their walk-in closet. All it takes are those seconds for Jensen to know that his mate is stressed out. He can almost _see_ the tension that’s surrounding his Alpha.

Pushing himself up, Jensen disentangles his limps from the covers and follows Jared. “Everything okay?” he asks.

“Fine,” Jared snaps, as he’s slamming a drawer shut. Cursing, he’s pulling open another one.

Jensen frowns. “What are you looking for?”

“My cufflinks. The golden ones I got from my grandfather.”

“Aren’t they in the safe in your office?”

“Do you think I’d be up here digging through all this crap if they were in the safe?” he retorts sharply and glares at his mate.

Throwing up both hands, Jensen takes a step back. “Whoa, calm down. What’s going on with you?”

Jared huffs out a breath. “Nothing,” he growls, and brushes past him. He disappears down the hallway without another word.

Sighing, Jensen palms his belly. “Don’t worry, you two. He always gets like that when he’s stressed out.”

In order to not aggravate his Alpha’s bad mood any further, Jensen starts to get ready for the charity dinner. Halfway through his shower, the nausea from earlier returns and he ends up throwing up his breakfast from earlier.

By the time he’s showered, shaved and dressed in the only suit that still fits him, he’s feeling completely miserable. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he’s desperately trying to keep down the water he managed to drink.

When Jared walks back into the room, now also dressed in a suit with a untied tie around his neck, he slowly gets to his feet. “Jay, I don’t feel good,” he admits.

“What do you mean?” Jared replies. His voice has lost its bite from before, but his focus is solemnly on the tie he’s now wrapping around his neck in front of the mirror.

“I dunno,” Jensen sighs. “I feel sick.”

Turning around, Jared takes his Omega’s face in his hands. “Jen, I’m not going to pretend to know how hard this pregnancy is on you, but can you _please_ just pull yourself together for tonight?”

The words sting and Jensen doesn’t even know what to say to that.

Apparently, Jared isn’t expecting an answer, because he hurriedly kisses his mate’s forehead and then heads for the door. “Let’s go,” he says over his shoulder, and then he’s gone.

Swallowing down the hurt, Jensen follows his Alpha out of the bedroom and to the waiting limousine downstairs.

Jensen is anything _but_ hungry, and when dinner is served, he almost bolts from the table. Jared is engrossed in a conversation with a new client who’s sitting at their table, so he doesn’t notice the grimace on his Omega’s face.

The expensive food settles like lead in Jensen’s stomach and by the time dessert is served, he feels so full he’s not sure he can swallow another bite. His belly is constantly churning and he has to suppress the burps that want to escape.

He makes it halfway through the chocolate mousse, before his stomach cramps up painfully, and the spoon slips from his hand. Everyone at the table is staring at him, and he excuses himself with a few muttered words. Shoving his chair back, he gets to his feet and rushes across the ballroom toward the bathrooms.

He’s almost there when someone stumbles into him from the side. An elbow catches him in the stomach and he gasps. The man, who seems _very_ intoxicated, shoves him roughly. “Watch where you’re going!” he slurs.

Jensen is still trying to regain his balance, when there’s a chilling growl right behind him. The entire room falls silent and Jensen shivers. He swallows and glances behind him at Jared, who’s standing there with his hands balled to fists. His eyes are narrowed to slits and his lips are pulled back in a dangerous snarl. The scent of _Alpha_ is almost overwhelming.

“What did you just say?” Jared growls, glowering at the now cowering man.

Jensen winces. This isn’t going to end well. He grabs his mate’s arm. “Jay, let it go.”

Jared doesn’t react.

Another stab of pain twists Jensen’s stomach and he grunts. “Jared, _please_ ,” he begs. “I need some air.”

Something in his mate’s stance changes and Jared looks down at him. “What’s wrong?”

Swallowing thickly, Jensen cradles his belly. “I don’t know…” he croaks.

Forgetting all about the other man, Jared wraps one strong arm around Jensen and ushers him past the other guest toward the exit. “I’m gonna be sick,” Jensen grunts. He presses a hand against his mouth and fights the roiling in his aching gut.

Jared guides him into the bathroom and helps him kneel down in front of the toilet. With shaking hands, Jensen grips the rim of the bowl and closes his eyes. His belly gurgles loudly.

“It’s okay, you’re okay,” Jared murmurs.

Jensen flinches when his full belly cramps again and one of his hands drifts down to the waistband of his pants. They’re too tight, too constrictive.

“Here, let me,” Jared says, and gently nudges his mate’s hand out of the way. He has the belt unbuckled within seconds and is rubbing Jensen’s heavy stomach in large circles. “Just let it out.”

Jensen arches into his mate’s touch. Another loud rumble from his belly echoes through the otherwise empty bathroom and he belches. The next thing he knows, everything he’s eaten that day is pouring out of him. He barely has time to breathe in between heaves, and he’s beginning to feel lightheaded. Thankfully, Jared is a steady presence by his side and keeps him upright.

When he’s finally done, Jared walks him over to the row of sinks and wipes him down with a wet towel. Jensen slumps against his chest, completely spent.

Jared kisses his sweaty temple. “Let’s go home.”

“Jen, I’m sorry.”

Jensen opens his eyes. They’re lying in bed, his head cushioned on his Alpha’s shoulder. When he tilts his head up, the guilt he sees in Jared’s hazel eyes makes his heart ache.

“You told me you weren’t feeling well and I just brushed you off. I was an asshole.”

Jensen smiles and rubs his hand over his mate’s chest to calm his mounting distress. “It’s okay. You were stressed out because of the event. I get it.”

Jared grits his teeth. “That’s no excuse.”

“Jay, hey,” Jensen says. He grabs Jared’s hand and moves it to his stomach. “The babies are okay. Everything’s fine.”

As soon as they had gotten into the cab, Jared gave Jim a call and asked him to come over. The man had checked Jensen out from top to bottom and couldn’t find anything wrong with him, except for a bit of dehydration and a stomach bug, which explained _a lot_.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Jared says and splays his hand protectively over his Omega’s belly.

“Yeah, me too,” Jensen replies, and then yawns. “I’m exhausted…” he sighs and closes his eyes. When he notices that his mate is still looking at him, he sighs. “Jay, let’s sleep… We can talk tomorrow.”

“Soon,” Jared replies. “I want to have a moment with our kids.”

Tugging up his shirt, Jensen waves a hand at his growing baby bump. “Knock yourself out.”

With the soft voice of his Alpha talking to their babies in the background, Jensen quickly falls asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

“I feel nauseous.”

Jensen looks up from his phone and gives his mate an amused look. “Isn’t that my line?”

Jared glares at him, but doesn’t verbally respond. When he turns his head away to stare at the large painting on the wall in the waiting room, Jensen sighs. And here he thought _he_ was supposed to be the sensitive and hormonal one.

Putting down his cellphone, Jensen moves closer to his Alpha and puts a hand on his back. He feels tight muscles under his palm and begins to lightly knead Jared’s shoulders. “It’s probably just nerves,” he says, and kisses his mate’s cheek. “Finding out if our kids are going to be boys or girls is a pretty big deal,” he adds.

Even though he’s at 25 weeks already, they haven’t been able to see the babies’ sexes before. Every time they went to get an ultrasound, the twins were in a position that didn’t allow the doctor to see it clearly.

“Yeah, I guess so…” Jared mutters, and puts a hand on his Omega’s belly. “I can’t wait to see our two girls again.”

Jensen snorts. “No way. You’re wrong. We’re having boys, for sure!”

The keep bantering back and forth until a friendly nurse appears and asks them to follow her. She leads them down the short hallway into a nicely decorated room and asks Jensen to get up on the gurney. She does some basic tests and then leaves. Their obstetrician, who got recommended to them by one of Jared’s golf buddies, knocks on the door five minutes later.

After asking about Jensen’s general wellbeing, she switches on the ultrasound machine and gets the gel ready. She squirts a big glob onto her patient’s naked tummy and starts moving the ultrasound wand back and forth. “Let’s take a look at the two munchkins.”

Jensen’s eyes are glued to the screen and when two squirming blobs come into view, he grins. He can’t believe how fast they’re growing. He can recognize their heads and bodies, and even a few limbs. Swallowing down a swell of emotions, he squeezes his Alpha’s hand.

“Everything is looking great,” the doctor says, and squints at the screen. “And I do see their genders. Would you like to know?”

“Yes,” Jensen and Jared say at the same time.

“Alrighty. Baby A is a boy, and baby B…” she moves the wand around a bit. “…baby B is a girl. Congratulations!”

Jensen’s beaming at the monitor. He tugs at his mate’s hand. “Looks like we were both kinda right.”

He startles when his Alpha rips his hand out of his hold. “What the—?” He looks up to see Jared turn around and stumble across the room. Jensen can only blink, as he watches him double over the trashcan next to the doctor’s desk. When the sound of retching fills the room, Jensen rolls of the gurney. “Jared!” he yelps, and kneels down next to his mate, growing belly making the position a bit awkward.

After one last cough, Jared wipes the back of his hand over his mouth and slumps against the side of the doctor’s desk. “Fuck.”

Crawling in between his mate’s legs, Jensen pushes a strand of hair behind Jared’s ear. “I guess your nausea is more than just nerves… Are you feeling better?”

Jared presses a fist to his lips and burps quietly. “Not sure.”

Someone else crouches down next to them and Jensen is relieved to see it’s the doctor. She smiles softly and hands Jared a bottle of water. “Do you still feel sick?” she asks, as she picks up his wrist and pinches it between her fingers.

“Kinda,” Jared admits, after taking a careful sip. “My stomach just feels off, and I got a killer headache.”

The doctor nods. Chewing on his lower lip, Jensen watches her briefly examine his Alpha. She asks some questions, takes his blood pressure and temperature, and eventually palpates his belly for a few seconds. Nothing she sees makes her call for backup, which Jensen assumes is a good sign.

“Well, you don’t have a fever or any rigidity in your stomach or abdominal region. That’s good. My best guess is, that it’s something you ate,” she speculates. “Get some rest, drink plenty of fluids and try not to overexert yourself. The same goes for you, by the way,” she adds, pointing a finger at Jensen. “If the symptoms get any worse, call your primary physician and make an appointment, but I think this will pass on its own,” she says, and squeezes Jared’s knee. “Let me give you something to help with the nausea, and then you’re free to go.”

Jensen thanks her with a grateful smile. Then he cups Jared’s face and kisses his forehead. “Let’s get you home.”

“I’m sorry about this,” Jared mumbles, as his Omega helps him get settled in the passenger seat of the sleek sportscar. “I probably shouldn’t have eaten that leftover Chinese last night.”

Jensen smiles and combs his fingers through his Alpha’s hair. “You don’t have to apologize, Jay. Believe it or not, even rich people get sick occasionally,” he adds with a smirk.

Jared lets out a huff. “Today should have been about you and the babies.”

Feeling his mate’s frustration rise, Jensen leans forward and brushes his lips over Jared’s temple. “Don’t do that.”

Jared’s stomach choses that moment to remind them that it’s still unsettled and gurgles loudly. With a grunt, he clutches his middle. “I feel like crap, Jen,” he moans.

Jensen quickly hands him a puke bag and tries not to gag in sympathy when his Alpha retches into it. His own stomach lurches and he swallows thickly.

When Jared is done vomiting, Jensen takes the bag out of his hands, ties a knot at the top and tosses it into a nearby trashcan. “Think you’re ready to head home?” he asks, wondering if he should have asked the staff for more disposable bags. Jared won’t ever forgive himself if he ruins the car’s expensive upholstery.

“Let’s go…” Jared croaks, and closes his eyes.

As gently as possible, Jensen closes the door and walks around the front of the car. It takes him a bit of adjusting and cursing, but he eventually manages to squeeze his expanding frame behind the wheel. The Porsche simply isn’t made for pregnant people.

Next to him, his Alpha is breathing heavily, obviously struggling to keep the nausea at bay. Reaching out, Jensen rubs his thigh. “Let me know when you need me to pull over.”

Miraculously, Jared makes it through the twenty-minute drive without throwing up. By the time they arrive at their house, he’s even paler than before and cold sweat has gathered at his hairline. Jensen quickly turns off the engine, pulls himself to his feet with a grunt, and walks to the passenger side to help his sick mate out of the car.

They’re almost at the front door, when the door flies open and Misha hurries toward them. “What happened?” he asks, as he takes in Jared’s pitiful appearance.

“He had some bad fried shrimp,” Jensen explains, and gently nudges his Alpha forward. Jared almost stumbles on the second step and Jensen flinches. Thankfully, Misha’s reflexes are catlike and he manages to catch Jared’s large frame before he hits the concrete headfirst.

Sandwiched between his Omega and Misha, Jared is led upstairs. Misha leaves them alone with the promise to return with some medication, water and a hot water bottle. In the meantime, Jensen sits his mate down on the bed and takes off his clothes. He snorts when Jared reaches out and begins to paw at the buttons of his Omega’s shirt. “Yeah, _that’s_ not gonna happen today, Jay,” Jensen chuckles, and slaps his Alpha’s hands away. Jared pouts.

When he has Jared stripped down to his underwear, he gently pushes him down until he’s lying flat. Jared instantly curls up on his side and hugs his belly.

Sitting down on the edge of the mattress, Jensen rubs his shoulder. “What can I do?”

Jared cracks one eye open. “Lay down with me?”

Jensen doesn’t need to be asked twice. Carrying the twins is taking a toll on him and his body, and his back is killing him. Crawling underneath he covers next to his mate, he plasters himself to Jared’s back—as well as his round belly allows it—and runs his hand through his Alpha’s hair.

Jensen’s almost sure his mate has nodded off, when Jared chuckles wearily. “I can feel them.”

Having grown accustomed to the babies’ constant movement over the last couple of weeks, Jensen hasn’t even noticed the squirming in his stomach. “You can feel that?” he laughs.

“Yeah,” Jared muses and shifts a bit, pressing his back more firmly against his mate’s belly. “Feels nice.”

“Maybe for you,” Jensen huffs. “They keep kicking my bladder.”

“Jen, I’m sorry for ruining today’s appointment…”

Sighing, Jensen wraps an arm around his Alpha’s chest and splays a hand over his heart. “Stop it. You didn’t ruin anything. Besides, I can’t wait to tell our rugrats about that time their daddy puked into the nice doctor’s garbage bin.”

“Don’t you dare!” Jared moans.

Jensen chuckles, but stops when he feels his mate go stiff in his arms. “You gonna be sick again?” he asks, and curses himself for not grabbing the trashcan from the bathroom.

Thankfully, Jared shakes his head. “No, I’ve just got these really nasty stomach cramps.”

“Just relax,” Jensen murmurs. He slides his hand down Jared’s chest and runs it across his Alpha’s defined stomach. He can feel the muscles quiver under his palm and tries to soothe them with some gentle rubbing.

Jared moans, but it’s in pleasure instead of pain. “Don’t stop,” he sighs.

Smirking, Jensen continues to rub his Alpha’s belly, until the body he’s holding is completely lax and he can hear soft snores.

Jensen is 34 weeks pregnant when they’re having their baby shower. For that special occasion, Jared hired the state’s most exclusive party planner, even though Jensen almost choked when he heard how much the woman charges per hour. However, his mate insisted, so Jensen just rolled his eyes and let his Alpha go for it.

Despite Jensen’s initial doubts, the party is perfect. Everything looks fantastic—if a tiny bit over the top—and everyone seems to be having a great time. Jensen gets showered with affection, presents and advice until his head is spinning, and although he enjoys spending time with his closest family and friends, the constant attention is wearing him out. Not to mention that his entire body is starting to ache after being on his feet for hours.

In a quiet moment, he slips away from the gathering and heads for the downstairs guestroom. The cool air feels nice on his warm skin and with a sigh, he sinks down on the mattress. The twins are squirming restlessly in his belly, and he rubs a soothing hand over his bump. Looking down, he can’t believe how big he’s gotten.

A knock on the door makes him look up, and he’s not surprised to find Jared in the doorway. With a tired smile, he leans back on his arms and smiles. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Jared replies and closes the door behind his back. A frown is on his face, as he looks his mate up and down. “Are you okay? You just left.”

Jensen nods. “I’m fine. Just tired.”

Stepping closer, Jared leans down to give him a tender kiss. His hands cup his Omega’s belly, and he squeezes it gently. One of the twins responds with a kick that takes Jensen’s breath away.

Jared grins and crouches down between Jensen’s legs. “They’re very active today,” he says, and pushes Jensen’s shirt up. He runs his large palms all over his mate’s warm skin and _giggles_ when one of the babies kicks.

“How much champagne have you had?” Jensen chuckles, tugging lightly on his Alpha’s hair.

“Enough,” Jared winks. Bending down, he peppers Jensen’s round belly with kisses. “God, you’re beautiful.”

Jensen snorts. “Uh-hu, if you’re into overweight men with beer guts, sure.”

“Hey!” Jared scolds him. “That’s not true! You look absolutely perfect. You’re _glowing_!”

“Okay, I’m definitely cutting you off. No more drinks for you.”

Rolling his eyes, Jensen pulls himself up until he’s leaning over his mate. “I’m serious,” he says. “You’re gorgeous. You always have been, but the baby bump just adds something extra, and I love that.”

“My god, you’re such a sap,” Jensen laughs. He wraps his arms around his Alpha’s waist and pulls him down for another kiss. “I’ll remind you of everything you’ve just said after I’ve gained another twenty pounds.”

Jared just smiles against his lips.

That night, Jensen struggles to fall asleep. The day had been absolutely perfect and everyone is excited for the twins’ arrival. Even though the baby shower was exhausting and Jensen was dead on his feet by the end of it, he enjoyed and soaked up every single moment.

However, the ridiculous amount of food their caterers had prepared is coming back to bite him in the ass now. Unable to find a comfortable position, he keeps turning from side to side. His stomach feels tight and bloated, and he knows it’s not just because of the two humans growing inside of him.

A cramp makes him wince and he clutches his belly. Curling around the pregnancy pillow Jared had bought him online, he tries to breathe through the stomach ache.

“Jen?” a sleepy voice slurs. “You awake? What’s wrong?”

Jensen curses his mate’s ability to pick up on the tiniest signs of discomfort. Jared calls it _a gift_. “I’m fine. Go back to sleep.”

Of course, Jared does the exact opposite. Propping himself up on his elbows, he looks at his Omega with narrowed eyes. “Are you hurting?”

“Jay, I’m _fine_ ,” Jensen snaps. But, when his stomach cramps up again, he can’t hold back a grunt, and that’s obviously not helping him convince his Alpha that everything’s okay.

Jared growls deep in his throat. “Tell me what’s wrong. _Now_.”

An Alpha’s growl might intimidate others, but Jensen can only roll his eyes. “Calm down,” he sighs. “It’s nothing. I ate too much, that’s it.”

Jared seems to consider the answer for a second. “You sure that’s all?”

Rolling onto his back with a huff, Jensen is just about to answer, when another cramp seizes his belly. He gasps.

“Jen, are you _sure_ you just ate too much?” Jared asks again, hand now rubbing over the swell of his mate’s tummy in a soothing pattern.

Jensen tries to regulate his breathing. He puts a hand on the side of his stomach and glances down at himself. “I’m not sure,” he admits.

Jared furrows his eyebrows. “Your belly feels really firm in some places. When did the cramps start?”

“Right before we went to bed,” Jensen answers. “You don’t think I’m having contractions, right? Because it’s too early.”

“It’s a possibility. The doctor did say that twins tend to come early” Jared shrugs. “We better get you to the hospital, just to be on the safe side.”

“Jay—”

“No arguments, Jen. We’re going, got it?”

“Got it,” Jensen huffs. He moves around until he finds a semi-comfortable position and stares down at his belly. Is this really it? Is he really about to give birth to their children? Is he even _ready_ for that…?

Jared seems to sense his distress and he wraps an arm around his waist. “Everything is going to be just fine, trust me.”

“Easy for you to say, you’re not about to pop out two Jared-sized babies!” Jensen snaps back. He’s no idiot. The rational part of his brain already knew that he has to actually _give birth_ to the twins, but the _irrational part_ is beginning to panic. And panic makes him snippy and short-tempered.

Jared snorts. “The doc said they’re average sized.”

“Whatever,” Jensen mutters, and squeezes his eyes shut when another cramp tears through his middle. He’s starting to believe that there’s definitely more to his pain than just too much food. “Holy shit,” he pants, clutching his belly.

Jared rubs his arm. “Just breathe,” he whispers.

When the latest wave of pain has passed, Jared kisses his neck and slides out of bed. Anxious, Jensen latches onto his Alpha’s hand. “Where do you think you’re going?!”

“I’ll be right back. I’m going to wake Misha so he can get the car ready.”

Reluctantly, Jensen lets go of his mate’s hand. “You better be back here in thirty seconds tops or I swear to god, Padalecki, I will kill you.”

“I promise,” Jared smiles.

Then he’s gone.

Unable to just lie there and wait, Jensen awkwardly sits up and leans against the headboard. He’s still shifting around, when he feels a strong kick. Framing his belly with both hands, he looks down at himself. “You’re ready to come out, eh?” One of the twins kicks again, this time his bladder, and Jensen realizes that he really needs to go to the bathroom if he doesn’t want to wet the bed.

Getting out of bed is even _more_ difficult than sitting up, and by the time Jensen is sitting on the edge of the mattress, he’s sweating. With a sigh, he pushes to his feet.

He’s taken no more than two steps, when he feels something give in his stomach, and a gush of water hits the hardwood floor between his legs. He yelps. “Jared!”

An hour later, Jensen is lying in a hospital bed, hooked up to a fetal monitor and an IV. After his water broke in the middle of their bedroom, Jared hadn’t hesitated and within five minutes, Jensen was ushered into the backseat of one of their cars. While Jared fussed over him, Misha drove them to the hospital in his usual calm and collected manner.

“I can’t believe you’re about to give birth,” Jared grins, as they wait for their obstetrician to arrive at the clinic as well. He’s holding one of Jensen’s hands between his own and he probably couldn’t stop smiling even if he tried.

“Crazy, isn’t it?” Jensen replies. “Feels like just yesterday that we talked about having kids, and now it’s about to happen.”

Leaning forward, Jared presses his lips against his mate’s.

Another contraction interrupts their intimate moment and Jensen almost headbutts his Alpha in the face. “Oh, crap!” he curses through clenched teeth. It feels like the twins are trying to claw their way out of his abdomen.

Jensen is so focused on breathing through the cramping, that he doesn’t hear the door open. He startles when his doctor is suddenly standing right there, smiling. “Thank god you’re here,” Jensen gasps. “Get them out. You have to get them out!”

His doctor chuckles and reaches for a pair of latex gloves. “Not so fast, Jensen. Let me take a look first.” She instructs him to roll onto his back and prop his legs up.

She’s just about to check how many centimeters he’s dilated, when the fetal monitor begins to blare. Jensen’s heart sinks. “What’s going on?”

The doctor immediately abandons what she’s doing and heads over to the monitor. Her face darkens and she leans over her patient to double-press one of the buttons next to his bed. “One baby’s heartrate just dropped,” she explains.

Jensen feels his Alpha’s hand tighten around his own. “What does that mean?” Jared asks.

“It could mean a number of things,” the doctor says, as she powers up the ultrasound machine in the corner. “I’m going to take a quick look and then we’ll take it from there.” She takes a moment to look at Jensen. “I want you to just stay calm, Jensen, okay? We will figure this out.”

Jensen tries, he _really_ tries, but the alarm keeps echoing through his head and he’s terrified. One look at his mate tells him that Jared isn’t faring much better.

The next minutes pass in a blur. Jensen doesn’t exactly know what’s going on, but he hears his Alpha talk to the doctor and nurses. When something is injected into his IV, things grow even fuzzier and more muted and Jensen struggles to keep up with what’s going on.

The last thing he’s aware of before everything goes black is Jared, who’s leaning over him and promises that everything is going to be okay.

When Jensen wakes up, he’s confused. His mouth is dry and his head feels like it’s been stuffed full of cotton. Licking his cracked lips, he slowly opens his eyes and blinks. He hears a familiar voice and strains his ears to understand the words. When he fails, he sluggishly turns his head to the right.

“Jay…” he breaths, when he recognizes the blurry shape of his mate.

The second Jared hears him, he perks up and lifts his head. “Jen, you’re awake!” he beams. “How are you feeling?”

“Not sure yet,” Jensen admits. He feels numb all over, and kind of like his body doesn’t quite belong to him. Something else suddenly tugs at his memory and he gasps when he realizes what’s missing. Clumsily, he touches his stomach. “Jared, the babies! Where—”

“Hey, hey. Calm down,” Jared says quietly. He crouches down to his Omega’s eyelevel and fixes him with hazel eyes. “They’re fine, Jen. They’re both fine, you hear me?” he says. He carefully tilts the blanket—which Jensen hadn’t even noticed he was holding—and smiles. “Jen, meet our baby girl.”

At a loss for words, Jensen can only stare at the perfect little human being. Reaching out, he gently runs his finger down the slope of her tiny nose.

“Her brother is sleeping in the crib next to you,” Jared adds, nodding his head toward the bassinette Jensen _also_ didn’t notice before. “They had to perform an emergency C-section, because the umbilical corn got wrapped around his neck, but he’s perfectly fine now.”

Jensen’s head is spinning. “They’re both here. We’re parents now…” he blurts out.

“Yeah, we are,” Jared laughs. Bending down, he carefully places their baby girl in Jensen’s arms. Tears of happiness begin to cloud Jensen’s vision and he blinks.

“She’s perfect,” he breathes.

A mewling sound draws their attention toward the crib. Their son is kicking his small legs and his cute face is turning beet red.

“I think he wants to meet his daddy as well,” Jared chuckles, and goes over to pick him up. After kissing the top of the baby’s head, he places him in the crook of Jensen’s other arm. He instantly stops crying and blinks up at his daddy.

Jensen takes in every little detail of his children. They both have Jared’s hair color and skin complexion, but their eyes are green, just like his. “They’re so beautiful…”

“Just like their daddy,” Jared smiles. He carefully sits down on the edge of the mattress and cups his mate’s face. “I love you, Jen.”

“I love you, too,” Jensen replies.

They’re about to kiss, when their daughter begins to cry, shortly followed by her brother. Jensen and Jared both begin to laugh. “I guess this is our life now,” Jared chuckles.

Jensen smirks. “Yeah, but I wouldn’t have it any other way,” he replies, as he hands their baby girl back to Jared for a diaper change, and rocks their son in his arms to calm him down.


End file.
